Mayura Daidouji
' '''The main human character of the series: a high school student obsessed with mysteries and the occult. Despite her love for mysteries, she never manages to find out who Loki is - partly because she has absolutely no sixth sense, despite being the daughter of a Shinto priest. She works as an assistant at Enjaku Detective Agency, solves cases, and often hang outs with them. She is also an enthusiastic president of the school's mystery club at her school. Appearance Mayura is a 17 year old high school student with long dusty pink hair and large red eyes. She is described many times as a 'Japanese beauty' implying that she is very beautiful and that she would most likely have a lot of fans had it not been for her obsession with mystery. Mayura.jpg cute mayura.png|Little Mayura She is seen most commonly in her high school uniform which is a typical sailor fuku with a large red bow and a blue skirt and collar. As a child, she is seen in an light orange dress with a striped pale yellow shirt underneath with a red bow headband. She is also seen to carry a stuffed rabbit with her. 'Personality' There are significant differences in her personality in the manga and anime Anime Mayura is a very sweet & eccentric girl. Despite her constant obsession with mysteries, she genuinely cares about Loki and the others around her, as shown by her worry when Loki disappears, and her concern for him before this occurs. Mayura is, quite obviously, obsessed with mysteries. She has been known to shout "Fushigi Mystery!" (shortened to simply "Mystery!" in the English Dub of the anime) whenever she hears of any paranormal activity. Because of her tendency to run off without thinking, she often gets herself into trouble. Manga In the manga, Mayura is calmer, not shouting "Fushigi mystery!" (strange mystery) as often as she does in the anime and seems to have a sharper sense (being able to know Loki is "different" and wanting to ask him who or what he was in the seventeenth chapter). History Ever since she was little, Mayura is very interested in mystery and occults,particularly how detectives work.When her mother was alive back then, she gave her a book called Detective Nyanko,the reason why she had been obssessing when it comes to mystery.She loved her mother very much.It is shown that her obsession with becoming a detective was actually influenced by her father . It all began when little Mayura was reading Cat Detective Novel and younger Misao Daidouji was sweeping on the backyard 10 years ago.He then asked what birthday present she wants to receive, little Mayura strangely replied for "a pat on the head by the beanstalk".Then her father left.Little Mayura let this chance to go in a market selling beanstalk beans.The shopkeeper told that she was a good girl because Mayura doesnt bother his fathers' work and also said sadly her mother is already gone, little Mayura happily replies that "her mommy made her a promise on her birthday and it's coming up soon". Her mother was dead at this point, so a promise must've been impossible. Little Mayura has stopped at a bookstore and is looking for detective books. She picked up a book about the norse gods and said it was stupid, putting the book back. After getting some advice from an employee on how to find someone, she goes off to "investimigate!" Meanwhile, Young Mr. Daidouji continues to desperately search for little Mayura. Stopping by a fountain, a random lady walks up to him and says that she had just seen little Mayura, who told her that she was going to get a pat on her head from her mom. Young Mr. Daidouji scolds himself for not realizing what Mayura had meant earlier, and runs off to get her. Then, little Mayura went to the Jack and the Beanstalk ride at the amusement park. The ride is under construction, and thus empty, and little Mayura goes inside and explores. As little Mayura talks to herself, it becomes clear that Mayura is expecting her mom to be outside at the end of the ride, waiting there to pat her head. Apparently, the "under construction" part of the ride indicated the large hole that Mayura encounters at the end of her adventure. As little Mayura runs toward the exit, she falls into this hole. Young Mr. Daidouji comes and saves the day, lifting little Mayura out of the hole and giving her a pat on the head. As they leave, little Mayura asks her dad how he knew where to find her. "Well, lets just say," He replies, "your daddy's a great detective." Her father later found her and claimed that it was because he was a detective, thus setting her on her path. Introduction Story Mayura heard about ghosts in the clock tower by her friends. Having an interest toward ghosts, she skipped class and went to the clock tower by herself. In the clock tower, she saw a doll which can speak and fly. Thinking how that doll might make her famous, she looked at the flying doll and thought that the doll was harmless. She even hugged it when the doll asked her to. She brought that doll home. She called her friends and told them about the doll and of course, no one believed her of course. Then, a black cat from the clock tower suddenly appeared in the room and snatched the doll away. Trying to search for the doll, Mayura thought that she should ask a pro to help her. She ends up at Loki’s detective agency and was greeted by Yomino. Yomino brought her to see Loki. She was quite surprised to find out that Loki is a child and said that he was too small to be a detective. She told him her name and said that she was looking for a doll. Mayura was playing with Loki’s head while saying how cute the doll was when Loki asked Yomino to send her home. She was quite frustrated with that. She looked for the doll herself right after that. Loki and Yomino found her at an abandoned site, trying to search for the doll. She then stripped herself and fell where Loki helped her up. She told him that she found it in the clock tower and the black cat that snatched it away was also from the clock tower. So she thought that it might bring the doll back there. But they were nowhere to be found so she searched around the area thinking that it still might be around the clock tower. Yomino and Loki left her when Yomino’s ghost collector gave out a strong signal. Feeling a little annoyed, she decided to search for the doll herself when she heard the doll’s voice again. She found her sitting around the clock tower. The doll said that he want to limb the clock tower with her and agreed. When they reached the upper floor, the doll flew away from her embrace and suddenly acting weird. Mayura who was already scared threw her away when she flew towards her. She asked the doll to stay away from her. Then, the doll said that in the end she really despite her, just like her owner before. All the things in the room started to shake by themselves. The doll kept repeating her word “I won’t forgive you”. Then, a candle holder flew towards her. She screamed and was saved by Loki. Loki put the owner of the doll’s bracelet on her and she slowly approached the doll and stroked her hair gently. All the floating things around her started to fell. When she realized what happened, she hugged the doll and watched the picture of the doll and her owner that look just like her. The doll disappeared along with the bracelet and the picture. Loki said that she went back to her owner and that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. The bell of the clock tower suddenly chimed. Loki said that the time which had been stopped was able to move again. She then followed Loki and Yomino home. She praised Yomino that the Shimeji that he cooked was delicious and said he was a genius. He said that from that day onward she would become a helper for the detective agency saying that if she stays there, she might see many mysterious things. She then asked for a second bowl from Yomino. Relationships Loki Mayura seems to show that she have romantic feelings towards Loki in the near end of the anime series, however it is shown unclearly in the manga. Since she only knows and sees Loki as a child. It is also shown that Loki loves Mayura in the manga but he's quite oblivious to his feelings for the girl. He easily gets jealous at seeing Mayura with someone else. Yamino Ryusuke When Mayura first came to Loki's house and saw that it was a detective agency she thought that Yamino was the detective. In the middle of the anime series they went on a mission to save Loki. Yamino and Mayura don't have a romantic relationship but are seen together (with Loki and others) quite often. Fenrir Mayura found Fenrir in the forest and wanted to keep him not knowing that he was related to Loki. A little while after he was kept at Loki's house. Narugami In the manga, Loki thought (since they were actually close to each other) that they should be actually together, (BF and GF), Mayura and Narugami both agreed, and on chapter 18, Narugami was hungry and Mayura lend him a bento (lunch) for him, but that time only. Then Mayura was never seen again after chapter 18. Frey It is shown that Frey wants to marry Mayura with the reasons of seeing every thing that he wants in a girl within Mayura, raging from her looks to her pure and kind hear, however, everytime he asks Mayura on a date, Mayura seems to have ignore him or didn't noticed him at all. Reiya Ohshima Misao Daidouji Kotarou Kakinouchi Trivia * She is nicknamed as "''Yamato Nadeshiko" by Freyr meaning "personification of an idealized Japanese woman" or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty" which describes her personality and her appearance. In the anime, her mother is shown with brown hair. It is unknown where she got her dusty pink hair and red eyes from. Reference *http://www.absoluteanime.com/mythical_detective_loki_ragnarok/mayura.htm *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mythical_Detective_Loki_Ragnarok *http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/MythicalDetectiveLokiRagnarok Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Character Category:Female Characters